Blaze and the Monster Machines: Truck or Treat
"Truck or Treat" is a Halloween-themed episode of the American-Canadian educational CGI series Blaze and the Monster Machines. It first aired on Nickelodeon in the United States on October 31, 2015. Plot On Halloween night, Blaze (dressed as a knight) and AJ (dressed as a superhero) are out Truck or Treating, the Axel City/Monster Machine equivalent of trick-or-treatng. After Truck or Treating at Axel City Garage, they soon meet their friends Starla (dressed as a witch), Zeg (dressed as a king), Stripes (dressed like a pirate), and Darington (dressed like an octopus). Darington jumps in front of some light and mistakes his shadow for someone else in a costume like his until Blaze explains. Blaze then explains to everyone what shadows are and AJ demonstrates by changing his shadow into that of a giant bat. Soon, the whole gang gets in on the fun. Soon, Crusher and Pickle (dressed as a banana) come up the block and notice the others. Crusher decides to cheat his way to getting candy and builds a Halloween Candy Stealer Machine to steal Blaze and his friends' candy. But the machine malfunctions and blasts the buckets far away. Crusher races after them, and Blaze and the gang race after him and Pickle. They find that the candy buckets are at an abandoned barn outside of town and start to make their way there, but end up getting stuck in a muddy swamp. Blaze helps them out, and they continue after the candy. Crusher, after getting scared by Pickle's butterfly costume shadow, notices Blaze and the others coming and blocks the path so they cannot proceed. But soon enough, Blaze finds another way, a tunnel. They go in, but soon find that the cave is full of tickling spiders. They manage to get out, and continue to the barn. Crusher gets scared by the shadow of Pickle's shoe costume, and notices the Blaze and the others are catching up fast. So, he decides to build a Robo-Pumpkin Launcher to stop them. But when Blaze transforms into a Reciprocating Saw, he cuts the metal pumpkins and the Pumpkin Launcher into pieces. They finally make it to the barn, but find that Crusher has beaten them there. So Blaze decides that they can scare Crusher away with a really spooky shadow. AJ agrees, stands in front of Blaze's lights, and makes his bat shadow. Crusher notices, gets scared, and runs away. Blaze and the gang get their candy buckets, and start to eat their well earned treats. Blaze and the gang turn to the screen and tell the viewers Happy Halloween, and fireworks go up. Meanwhile, Crusher heads back to Axle City with Pickle, disappointed that he did not get any candy. Pickle tells him there's still time to go Truck or Treating, but Crusher spots a mystery present and opens it, thinking that candy is inside. But, the only thing inside is a tickling spider, which clings on to Crusher as he runs away into the distance. External links *''Blaze and the Monster Machines'': "Truck or Treat" on the Internet Movie Database. Category:Episodes of TV shows